My Sakura Flower
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: Even after the year's, Rock Lee's love for Sakura has not died. Does Sakura feel any different after all this time? Valentine's Day is coming up, what will happen on the day and leading up to it? And who's watching her closely? Is it Rock Lee or someone e
1. Lee loves

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love?

"Wew... It's great to get back!" Rock Lee sighed happily to himself and his team mates.

"Yea, that mission was hard." Ten Ten replied.

"Hmmm..." Neji also replied, not feeling talkative.

They had just come back from their first B class mission, had been a tough one. They had to rescue a scroll from enemy forces, it had been heavily guarded and almost had them a few times.

"Well... I'm off now." Rock Lee announced.

"Huh? We've only just made it back to the village. Shouldn't we all go to our homes to rest a little?" Ten Ten answered to Rock Lee's statement. "I know we won't have a mission in a good while because of this one being a big first mission but I really think you should rest. You won't be able to train well if you don't relax yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't be out to long. I'll go back to my flat directly after I'm done."

"What exactly will you be doin...?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm leaving now for my house. See you in class tomorrow." Neji interrupted and started to walk off in a different direction.

"Ok... See you tomorrow." Ten Ten replied and waved good bye. "So... What are you going to be doing? It's getting late." She added as she turned to face Lee.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Oh come on... We're team mates, you should tell."

"Well... I just wanted to go see someone first. I won't be able to sleep until I've seen...HER. I must know that she's doing Ok." Lee replied with dreamy eyes and a delighted sigh of the thought.

"Her?" Ten Ten questioned and looked at Lee, the moment she saw the familiar love face she got who he was talking about, Sakura. "Ohhhh... I don't understand why you like her so much. She's nothing special Lee..."

"Ten Ten! Don't say that!" Lee said with shock at her attitude. "I know she hasn't really been at her nicest but she's changed since Sasuke has left the village. Her attitude is far from what it was like when we first met, we're getting on and whatever."

"I don't think she feels the same way Lee... She just keeps on and on about Sasuke. Well I guess not anymore ever since he left but you know what I mean."

"Look Ten Ten, I can't change the way I feel. Yes, I wish she would feel the same way and she might someday but she will always be special to me. I will never find anyone more better for me."

"Awww... Lee. You can't chase after her all your life."

"Whatever... I'm just glad to be back. Besides, Valentine's Day is next week. I've got to decide what to do for it, but as for now, good bye. I got to go find my Sakura flower." With that Lee walked away from Ten Ten and gave her a little wave, all she could do was stare in amazement as he walked away.

"Man, Lee must like her, never seen him this serious in his life." Ten Ten muttered to herself as she watched him walk off, couldn't tell whether this was going to end up in another 'no' and Sakura being cold to him again.

"Sakura!" Lee called when he saw the flash of bright pink hair underneath a street light.

"Huh? Oh... Hi Lee." Sakura looked around to see Lee rushing towards her. "I thought you were on a serious mission."

"I was. Just got back about a hour ago."

"Then, shouldn't you be going to get some rest?"

"I will be. I just wanted to find you and see how you are. I couldn't go and rest without seeing the Sakura flower."

Sakura replied with a little bit of rolling eyes and blushing. She'd never met a person that was so attached and interested in her.

"Well... I'm glad your alright. I heard it was a dangerous mission, B rank wasn't it?"

"It sure was but I'd gladly do it all again if it was for you."

Sakura blushed at the comment, she knew her word was law with Lee so she had to watch out what she said. "Well good... Glad you did well on your first B rank mission. I think you'd better go get some rest, I don't you to suffer any on my account."

"Ok... But at least let me walk the little distance with you to your home. I want to make sure my Sakura flower gets home safe."

Sakura blushed and nodded at Lee, started to walk ahead of him. Rock Lee gave out a massive smile of happiness, almost ready skip. She was being nice to him and never really used to be, giving Lee some hope that she was coming around finally after all the years...


	2. The Long Walk Home

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love?

**Chapter 2: The Long Walk Home**

"So... Sakura. I haven't seen you in ages, what have you been up to?" Rock Lee asked as he walked her home. He couldn't believe his luck that Sakura was being nice. The first time he met her, she'd been so cold to him but she did start to lighten up during the Chunin exam. Now she'd gotten older, she'd matured, thinks more reasonable and not always going on about Sasuke.

"Not much. Still doing a lot of training and a few missions, of course. But my team of course just isn't the same now that Sasuke has been gone for a long time. Now just really have Naruto, at first he just annoyed me but now we've grown together stronger, but as a team. I don't feel as close to Sai, he just wasn't in my original team, if you know what I mean." Sakura replied, realising herself that she'd grown a lot since Sasuke left.

"I understand what you mean, I'd feel lost if I didn't have my team. A team is very important to most ninja, they've got to be the ones you rely on and trust and Sasuke didn't do that." Rock Lee replied, understanding that you don't have to always get along with your team mates but they are important in their own little ways and have their own way to show they care.

"Yea... Since he's left my feelings have totally changed for him. At one point I thought that I really did love him and knew him. Turns out I didn't know anything about him and finally I realised that you can't love someone that you don't know... Plus, if he really cared about me at the time, he wouldn't do these things to me and he'd treat me the same way I want to be treated." Over the time as she grew older it was like she took off Sasuke vision, stopped seeing all the good parts and noticed he had a fair amount of bad too. Even though she'd grown out of him she still cared and let out a little tear as she was walking.

"Awww... My Sakura flower please don't cry." Lee replied with a saddened face. Truth was he didn't know what emotion to present, happy that she didn't like Sasuke anymore or be sad because Sakura was getting upset. Sakura stopped walking and covered her a little, making Lee worried and stop. With that Lee put out his hand and wipe away some of the tears. "... Do you honestly still love him? I know you said you don't, but honestly, do you?" He hated asking her at a time like this, when she's upset but he had to know, he'd been wanting Sasuke out of the love picture for years.

"You want me to answer honestly?" Sakura repeated and looked up and more closer to him, letting out a tear here and there but had slowed down. Rock Lee still trying to wipe away the tears the best he could, hate seeing her upset of any kind.

"Yes, I really do want to know."

"In a way yes and in a way no."

"What do you mean?"

"It's definitely not what I used to feel, crazy in love, can't see no wrong, all I've ever wanted, no one else for me...etc... It's more of a... Hmmm... Friendship love. Yea, that's what it is. I worry and care about him, like a love for a friend. So no Lee, I don't 'love' him anymore."

"You have no idea, how happy in a way that makes me feel." Lee replied with a massive smile, delighted to finally have the great Sasuke out of his way. By now Sakura had stopped crying and they were starting to go into a slow walk again.

"I think I do..." Giving Lee a little smile. "I'm also really happy to get it off my chest that I do miss him, Naruto just doesn't understand. I'm happy I have you to talk too."

"I'm just happy to listen to you." Lee replied with a massive smile that showed his teeth and binged. "Look, I'm not going to hide my feelings for you and even after all this time I still feel the same way as I did the first day I met you." Blurting out the end quickly.

"I see..." Sakura replied slowly. "Well, we're at my house." Being a gentle man Lee walked her to the front door and gave her a small smile.

"Well good night, my beautiful Sakura flower." Lee simply said and turned around to leave, he was getting very tired and needed to go back to his lonely flat.

"Good night, Lee." Sakura replied and grabbed his wrist quick to turn him back around to her. She gave him a long kiss on the cheek and turned around to open the front door. She closed it but Lee still stood there on the porch, stunned.

"Wow, good night." Lee whispered in a stunned silence...


	3. The Sleepover Gift

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love?

**Chapter 3: The Sleepover Gift**

"You did what last night!"

"You heard me Ino."

"But it's... Lee... Rock Lee... Fuzzy Eyebrows!"

Sakura had gone over to Ino's house the following evening, to have the traditional sleep over. Like any sleep over the gossip came tumbling out of recent events, plus Sakura saw Ino as her best friend, she would give her honest advice and she couldn't keep it to her. "Yes. And don't call him that! He saved my life before, so that gives him the right to be respected."

"Hmmm... But... Still... It's Rock Lee. The guy you've turned down so many times, the guy you've been so cold too...etc... Let's face it, he's not like a every girls dreams." Ino called back at her in disbelief, could hardly believe her friend would have anything to do with a guy that looked like Rock Lee.

"I know... But he's so sweet... And he really does care and would do anything for me. That's more than what Sasuke was willing to do for me. He just didn't want to do anything for me or really anybody."

"Yea but... He's so hot!"

"Looks aren't everything you know."

"Yea, yea, Miss Deep. You haven't exactly been deep in your choices of men, you have to admit looks do count."

"I know and I'm not proud of being so cold in the past. After the thing with Sasuke I've kind of change my views on people."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Don't you like Sasuke anymore?"

"I found out last night... When I got asked a question and had to give an honest answer. And I found out... I don't 'love' Sasuke anymore, only love as a friendship kind. Sure he looks good but... Just not for me."

"Wow... I can't believe after all these years of fighting over him that you're putting up the white flag."

"Hmm... I don't think you really know him either, you haven't seen the real Sasuke or what he's become... If you love him then, what makes you love him?"

"Hmmm... Want some hot chocolate?" Ino replied, truth was she didn't know how to answer the question, didn't have an answer.

Sakura nodded in reply. She could tell that Ino was desperately avoiding the question, could tell on her face that she didn't have an answer.

_**Ring Ring...**_

Ino and Sakura lifted their heads up from watching TV and drinking hot chocolate to the sound of the doorbell. "Uh... I wasn't expecting anyone... I told people that I'm having a sleep over with you and not to disturb me tonight."

"Don't know but it's getting a little late for anybody. It's like 9.45pm." Sakura replied with a matching confused face.

"Better go see." With that Ino got up off the cushions on the floor and headed to the door. Sakura started to think nothing of it, could be someone just delivering late. She picked up her hot chocolate and started to watch the TV again and wait for Ino to come back. "Well that was weird..." Ino muttered as she returned into the main room.

"What's weird?" Sakura asked as she put her hot chocolate back down on the little table in the middle of the room.

"No one was at the door." Ino replied, pulling a annoyed face.

"No one was at the door?" Sakura repeated in wonder, almost having a question mark over her head.

"Yea, no one at the door." Ino repeated once again, pulling a even more annoyed face that the same sentence was being repeated. "It's weird. I answered the door and there was no sign of anybody out there. But I found this strange parcel placed on the doorstep."

"A parcel? A delivery this late at night?" Sakura replied again and getting more confused. She got up off the cushions on the floor and walked over the short distance to Ino.

"Yea." Ino looked the parcel roughly over and turned it upside down to the way she was holding it. "Oh wait... It has your name on it..."

"Huh? For me?"

"Yea... Why on earth are people leaving packages on my doorstep for you?"

"I have no idea." Sakura was starting to get a little worried, it was starting to look like a horror movie scene.

A few seconds passed in a stunned silence with both girls looking at the package in Ino's hands. "Well!" Ino shouted and broke the stunned silence. "Let's see what's in this thing, girlfriend!" Shoving the parcel into Sakura's hand, Sakura wishing she could be just as excited as her friend.

Sakura started to unwrapped it, to reveal a box full of Sakura blossom flowers. Sakura's mouth dropped in amazement, it was a sweet gesture, whoever the sender was. "Wow! Looks like someone's got something strong for you!" Ino gasped at the box and her friend.

"Yea..." Sakura replied in a stunned voice. How did the sender know she was here? "Oh wait a minute, I think something else is in this package, hidden behind the blossoms."

"Yea but how sweet. Sakura blossoms to match your name... Smart."

Sakura pushed a few flowers out the way to reveal a heart shaped chocolate box with a note attached.

_"Rose's are red._

_Violet's are blue._

_Sakura is pink, the perfect colour of the girl I love, pink..._

_Happy Early Valentine's Day, hope you'll be mine._

_XXXXXX" _Sakura read out loud.

"Awwww! That's so sweet. Looks like someone's gotten a secret admirer." Ino replied with dreamy eyes.

"Mmmm... I wonder who it could be?"

"Don't know but those chocolates are very expensive."

"Expensive?"

"Yea. I've seen those once before. Their from a shop that makes home made, one of a kind chocolates. They sell some boxes over a £100 at least. Whoever it is must be seriously trying to get your attention and don't care about the cost."

Sakura let out a little squeal of joy and put a big massive smile on her face.

"What was that for?"

"After feeling so down recently about things, this really brightens things up. Plus it means that he's serious if he's willing to find out where I am and make such a effort with the gift."

"I wonder what will happen on Valentine's Day and will you find out who sent this?"

"I guess, we'll have to wait and see..." Both girls looking back down at the package with massive smiles.


	4. The Dark Figure

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love?

**Chapter 4: The Dark Figure**

"Morning Sakura." Came a familiar friendly voice.

Sakura was sitting at her usual desk and ready for a talk. These were her side classes that she came to, like any other Chunin. She had the other usual training that she'd been getting too, training to be a medical ninja, she was the only one from her team that still does this. Sasuke had been away so long and Naruto had his own training and missions to do, even though she does hear from Naruto sometimes. These classes were the ones she quite liked, most of the people she'd known since the academe and gone through a lot with, a some what comfort to have familiar people around.

Sakura lifted her head to see who the voice belonged too, Ino. "Oh, hi Ino."

"I take it you still haven't worked out who the mysterious present is from..." Ino said while she sat down next to Sakura.

"No." Sakura replied simply, she personally hoped it didn't start getting creepy, like receiving worse presents as it got along and act like a horror movie.

"Hmm... I might have an idea of who it COULD be. But judging from your first presents niceness I doubt that it'll be the last one you'll get. Especially since Valentine's Day is coming up." She gave a massive smile at the end, loving just the thought of the romantic holiday.

"Oh, look who's being Miss Smarty Pants now." Sakura sassed back. "If you're such a big Valentine freak that I know you're usually are then... Who is it?"

"Well the answer is right in front of your nose."

"Huh?"

"You're going to make me spell it out to you, ain't you?" Ino sighed at the fact her friend was being so slow to catch her drift.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed back with annoyance, she just wanted her to tell her already.

"Try the guy that you gave a peck on the cheek to those few days ago. The one that's been totally obsessed with you for all these years. Hint, Hint!"

"Lee!" Sakura shrieked back, making everybody in the room give her a confused look. "Uh... Sorry." She silently apologised with some major blushing.

"Well who else!" Ino shouted back with disbelief her friend took so long to work it out. "Besides, I thought you said you liked him."

"Well... I do... It's just a creepy fact that if it was him, he must have been following me or something to know I was going around your place for that sleepover."

"I don't know... I told people that we were having a sleepover, he could have spoken to one of them to know."

"Hmmm... I guess..."

"Don't worry. Just get your mind off it and if another thing happens then it just happens, yes?"

"True, that's good advice Ino."

"I know." Ino replied and stuck out her tongue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time, the best time of the day. It's a free time to do many things, plus eat. Ino tried to persuade her into eating lunch with her and her team but Sakura didn't want to intrude, plus she just wanted a bit of peace and quiet. The only way she was going to get what she wanted was to go to her favourite bench, she'd been going there for as long as she could remember, so many happy times. Including the first day of her being set up with her team, special moment for herself. The bench was almost like a personal one, whenever she went there there was never no one on it. She loved to sit there by herself and have some thoughts to herself, be able to figure everything out.

"Huh?" She exclaimed to herself as she approached the bench. "There's something on the bench..."

She sat down next to what looked like a familiar item, a parcel. She noticed a gift tag on this particular parcel and flipped it up to view the name of it's receiver. "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura read quietly to herself and then reeled in surprise when it sunk in that it was for her. "Oh gosh... Forget quiet time, I need to call Ino." With that she whipped out her cell phone/mobile to call Ino, felt a little silly since she only saw her a few minutes ago.

"Hello."

"Ino."

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"What are you calling me for? I'd just saw you a few minutes ago, thought you wanted a quiet lunch and we'd see each other after lunch."

"I did, well I was going to..." Sakura blurted.

"Then... What's the matter?"

"I got to the... Bench...An...And..."

"And what?"

"There's another creepy parcel here with my name on it, it's creeping me out."

"Oh! You want me to come over to the bench."

"Yes, please..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat still looking at the floor as she waited for Ino to come into sight. She didn't even want to look at the nicely wrapped item next to her, she found it to creepy.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to the right to see Ino rushing over by herself. "Ino!" Sakura waved back to her, when Ino was finally close to her she started to talk again. "Where's the rest of your team? I thought you were all having lunch together."

Ino pointed a finger up to say, wait a minute! She had rushed over as fast as she could and was out of breath. After a moment she regained herself to give a reply. "I was having lunch with them but... I told them that you needed me. We don't want to many people knowing about this, the person sending them might get mad."

"I guess..."

Ino slowly picked up the present off the bench and sat herself down next to Sakura, pulling a confused face.

"This is getting so creepy..." Sakura added.

"Yea I know... This is getting weird how this person seems to be able to follow around. Either that or he knows you VERY well and knows that you would always go to these locations."

"True." Sakura admitted, anyone that knew her very well would know these spots.

Ino shoved the item into Sakura's hands.

"Huh?"

"Well come on then, Sakura. Let's open this gift. If the person took such time to find it and wrap it and whatever then you should at least give the decency to open the gift."

Sakura put on a serious face and nodded at her best friend and looked back down the gift that lay rest on her lap. This box had a classic massive bow on top of it, golden coloured and the box itself was burgundy, giving a nice classic style feel. She grabbed one of the ends of the bow and started to slowly tug on it to loosen. Once the bow was off and she put her hands on it, ready to lift the lid, she stopped and looked up at Ino who also had a very serious face.

"What you waiting for?"

"Nerves I guess..."

"Well you'll never know anything until you've actually opened it. If the person is being that affectionate I doubt it's going to be as evil as what you think it could be."

With Ino's reassurance she nodded again with a serious face and slowly lifted the box's lid but with Sakura still being nervous she closed her eyes as this was done. Once the lid was lifted both girl's peered into the box, only to find the same kind of technique as the last box.

"Sakura blossoms..." Sakura whispered, it was just like the other one.

"Hmm... Well it's safe to say it's from the same person."

"Couldn't be anyone else." Sakura added to Ino's comment. She put her finger's into the box to shift some of the blossoms aside, to reveal something hidden underneath them. She grabbed the item inside the box and lifted it out. "It's a kunai..."

Ino took it from her hands and looked it totally over, "not just a kunai." She added, "this one's got your named engraved in it, looks hand done."

Sakura took it back from Ino and saw what she meant. "A person just gave me a personalised weapon, shows that they know I use them."

"Does getting a kunai mean anything to you? I mean personally, a special symbol or something?"

"In a way."

"How?"

"On my last mission my kunai's got destroyed... I got upset because they were old ones and that was the reasons they broke. No one ever offered to get me any and I couldn't afford them."

"Then, how have you done fights?"

"I did say my last mission, a week or two ago."

Ino did a sudden surprised squeal of excitement.

"Hey! What was that for!? You nearly burst my ear drum."

"Oh, sorry but... I just couldn't help it. This is so sweet and romantic! So... personalised. Having it personalised is the best part, plus it's hand done, meaning he did it himself."

"Right, it is quite sweet when you say it like that."

Sakura moved some more of the Sakura blossoms around in the box gently to reveal another note. Before picking it up out of the box she gently graced her hand against the edges of the blossoms, gave a nice silky feel which relaxed her a little bit more. "There's a note, Ino."

Ino looked up at her friend from the kunai. "What does it say?"

Sakura lifted it out and skim read it with her eyes before saying anything out loud.

"Well?!" Ino screamed impatiently.

_"Dear my sweet Sakura, _

_I was watching you on your last mission, noticed how sad you were that you're kunai's broke... So I decided to make you one myself, personal like , don't want you to have any old kunai._

_Valentine's day is coming up fast, hope you'll be mine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX" _Sakura read out loud to Ino.

Sakura and Ino carried on talking about the present and soon got up to leave the bench, it was time to return to class. A dark figure at the top of the hill behind the bench quietly watched them doing all these things during the lunch time. The figure watched as they got up and started to walk back to class. In a male voice it said, "I'm watching you, my sweet Sakura flower. You'll be my Valentine."


	5. Who Is It!

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love? Or is there someone else that's going to stop it?

**Chapter 5: Who Is It?!!**

It had been two days since the stone bench package incident and as much as Sakura hated it she tried to carry on as normal, doing her medical training, attending classes and such... Of course it wasn't to bad working at the hospital and having her training classes and such because she had her classmates to keep her company and busy, especially Ino. Ino was unbelievably actually coming through as a best friend for Sakura, especially since the packages have started coming. After all the years of fighting and trying to build up a friendship with each other they were finally acting like best friends and Sakura was grateful, she needed her friends around to... Just be there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura!" Called out a loud and irritating voice that Sakura had known all to well over her life.

Sakura turned around to confirm who it was. "Oh... Hey Naruto." She smiled as he approached her in the street. "I thought you were out on yet another mission."

"I was..." Naruto replied, trying to catch his breath when he reach to where she was standing and waiting. "Just got back."

"Your sure going out on a lot of missions." She commented on current life.

"Yea..." Naruto replied, pulling one arm behind his head. "You know Tsunade, forever teaming me up with whoever and sending me on various missions and different ranks of them at that."

Sakura nodded, since Tsunade was her boss and teacher. Even though she worked her hard Sakura appreciated being a apprentice to the best medical ninja and she learned a lot, getting more knowledgeable and stronger all the time.

"Mostly quicker and shorter missions." Naruto added to his previous comment. "Still the same old with you, Sakura?"

"Basically." She smiled back, didn't want to let Naruto know of her recent problems and goings on. Naruto would just get worked up and stop everything he's doing to stay permanently with her. Plus he would tell Tsunade, which would cause panic on where Sakura didn't feel necessary. As far as Sakura was concerned it was a personal and domestic matter, not a village threat and cause to throw everybody else off on what they were doing. Besides, Ino thought it was most likely Rock Lee and Sakura felt that Rock Lee is never any threat to her, protected her more than anything. She had to find Rock Lee, ask him to stop sneaking and if he was going to give her things and such to just do and say to her face. However did find it a little odd because Rock Lee was basically always upfront with her and had always told his feelings for her. "Been on a few odd quick missions myself, my regular training, usual lessons... Basic stuff."

"Good, glad your looking after yourself." Naruto replied in his common cheerful voice.

"Of course, glad you have been too."

"Well it's only been lower ranked missions that's been keeping me busy, Sakura. If it's anything bigger of course you will be in my team, we're team 7 and us two will always stick together." He smiled, and truly meant it. As far as Naruto was concerned he'd already lost Sasuke, needed to stay close to Sakura and was one of his closest friends ever, especially because of her being his main team mate. They might go for short times with other teams but team 7 was still important to him. "Plus if you ever need me, I'll be back here in a shot."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled honestly in return. "All this training we've done with our teachers over the recent years have made us stronger in many ways."

"Of course!" Naruto burst out in the common Naruto happy fashion. "I can see you've improved a lot over the last 3 years! One day you might surpass Tsunade herself."

"Thanks Naruto, you have grown a lot yourself." Sakura blushed from the praise.

"Where you headed?"

"Oh... On my way to a class at the academy."

"God!" Naruto burst yet again. "It's been so long since I've had the time to go to a class with our old class. I would go with you but... I've been assigned to go on yet another mission. Starting from tomorrow..."

"I thought you'd just got back..."

"I have, just like yesterday but she felt I was perfect for this mission as well. I'm hoping to get a few days off at least after this." Naruto groaned, but he loved keeping busy too. Plus all these missions were training him also.

"Well you better go rest and give me a call when your back." Sakura suggested, looking at her watch her eyes widened. "I've got to get going or else I'm going to be late.

"Ok Sakura! Bye!" Naruto burst and waved as he walked away.

"Ha, same old Naruto." Sakura smiled and muttered to herself as she started to walk to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called over to her as soon as she entered the room and motioned her to come over and sit.

"Hi Ino." Sakura greeted her as she sat down in the seat next to her. "Guess who I saw on my way here?"

"Rock Lee?" Ino replied, with slight hope. "And you told him where to go after those packages and the stalking."

"Nope and no... Besides... When I do see Lee next I not going to scream and punch him out." Sakura replied, why would she do that to Rock Lee? He'd been nothing but sweet to her and wouldn't want to be cruel to him, however if she finds out he's the one doing it she was going to give him a piece of her mind and sharp tongue.

"Awww... Why not?" Ino said with disappointment. "I mean... It's Rock Lee. He can barely get it through his brain when you're telling him no directly, let alone subtle comments."

"We don't know for sure it's him?" Sakura snapped back at her. "We shouldn't assume. Besides, him doing anything quietly is usually a super rare occasion because he usually just comes up and tells me."

"Blah." Ino snorted back. "You don't want to think it's him because you like him now. Don't you Sakura?"

Sakura blushed at the comment. "It was a peck on the cheek, not like a snog or anything. Plus I've known him for years, he doesn't mince his words."

"Whatever." Ino snorted again with a little giggle. "If it isn't Rock Lee then who is?"

"That's the problem... I have a strong feeling it isn't Rock Lee but yet I still have no idea who it is..." Sakura commented and her voice faded out. She looked down straight at her desk with a extremely worried face, the situation was making her stressed and worried about even her safety.

Ino decided to stop picking on her as soon as she saw how serious Sakura's face and words were and changed her face to a worried one. "Hmm... Come on Sakura... Don't get worried..."

"How can I not?" Sakura snapped back, still with the worried face on. "I've got some strange person that I don't know the identity of stalking me. And you know the stupid part about this?"

"What?"

"We're ninja." Sakura stated. "We should be able to sense the person and be able to maybe even identify him by chakra."

"Yea... Your right." Ino replied with a stern face full of thought. "That must mean whoever it is is really smart and good at controlling chakra. Most likely got a high level of chakra and whatever and knows how to really use it."

"Your right. But how do we catch someone out at that high of a level? And must mean whoever it is could be high rank ninja, couldn't be anyone that's low in ninja talent." Sakura agreed and carried on with speculation.

"Most likely. Not stupid either, plus so romantic..." Ino started to drone near the end.

"Stop that!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm sorry..." Ino apologised. "Whoever it is you do have to admit very sweet gestures and very well thought out."

"True... Can rule out anyone dumb. But like I said how do we catch him out?"

"Hmm... To be honest... I have no idea..." Ino replied with disappointment. "Well... In the notes it keeps mentioning Valentine's day and that's just three days away, he's bound to show himself on that day."

"Hmm... I guess. Just hope things don't get anymore creepier along that time." Sakura nodded and replied.

"Well I'm always here and call me if you need me at anytime." Ino supported and gave her a honest face to show that she meant it.

"Thanks, Ino." Sakura smiled, appreciated her friend was going to be there for her just in case this secret person turns dangerous or if anything happens.

"Well Valentine's day is Monday and it's Friday tomorrow, so not to far off... And I'll be with you the whole day to make sure. In the mean time keep an eye out and look around, you never know... You might catch him, especially since he seems to be watching you closely." Ino ordered, wanting to make sure Sakura knew what to do and what's going to happen.

Sakura gave her friend a firm smile and nod. Of course she should be confident and brave, she was a ninja! And not a low rank one at that, she could sort this one like any other mission. She felt sure it wasn't Rock Lee but what happens if she's wrong?

"Oh, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did you see then?"

"Oh don't matter now, doesn't seem as important to talk about now."

"Go on."

"Oh just Naruto, saying he was going on yet another mission tomorrow."

Before Ino could say another word their teacher walked through and silenced the class so he could start.


	6. The Dark Figure Appears

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love? Or is there someone else that's going to stop it?

**Chapter 6: The Dark Figure Appears**

"Uh... What a long day." Sakura groaned as she made her way home. She of course did all the things earlier and then straight after class Tsunade ordered training practice and then worked on some more medical techniques. Sakura was bushed and felt it was almost just a struggle to get home in one piece. She thought she'd have a easy and slow day with just class' today but of course she wrong. She'd even been so busy that she forgot about the strange person and gifts that seemed to be following her.

"Now that's tempting." Sakura commented as she passed the common Ramen shop, Naruto's favourite place.

_"YUM! RAMEN!"_

"Oh I wonder who that is?" Sakura questioned with clear sarcasm in her voice. Who else would it ever be? Naruto.

Sakura walked into the shop and walked over to the commonly known spiky blonde. Even before hearing and seeing Naruto she was strongly considering eating there anyways, to tired and couldn't be bothered to cook. "Hey... Naruto."

"Sakura!" Naruto burst in usual welcoming style. "Didn't know you were going to be here! Here! Sit!" Naruto patted the seat next to him, indicating the seat that he wanted her to sit on.

"Was just on my way home and heard your voice. Plus it's been a long day, don't feel like cooking." Sakura groaned, just thinking about what she'd done in the day was tiring.

"Well... Let me get you one." Naruto offered and started searching through his pockets for vouchers for his favourite spot.

"Thanks." Sakura replied gratefully, she didn't really have a lot of money.

While Naruto ordered her some Ramen Sakura looked around the small place, there was actually a lot of people this evening. Also a fair amount of couples and groups of friends, this made Sakura smile, she loved this village and all the things that commonly go on on a day to day basis. Just the simple every day things made her happy and made her feel more protected.

Sakura went and sat at a different table, so she could be more comfortable than at the counter desk part that Naruto was usually sat at. She looked back over to where Naruto was standing, patiently waiting for her Ramen to be done while he kept gulping at his and obviously went and made another order for himself because he ran out, like usual. Naruto looked her way and smiled and gave her a wave and motioned with his hands that it was going to be a minute or two, Sakura nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Naruto will always be Naruto." Sakura commented with a sigh to herself as she sat back calmly in her seat.

Suddenly Sakura felt a coldness prick up her spine and made her shiver to herself and sat up straight in her seat. She felt someone's strong chakra nearby... Very strong... And was obviously purposely letting her feel it, a very high ninja wouldn't usually let him/herself be caught like that. "Someone's watching me..." She whispered to herself as she folded her arms around herself. "That chakra... It's so high levelled... Yet I feel like I know the person from somewhere..." Sakura was starting to worry and it felt strange to her, especially when she was just thinking to herself on how secure and comfortable she thought her village was.

Sakura slowly lifted her head up and started to look around, first at Naruto who was still standing in the same place and not a worried look on his face. It was clear that he couldn't feel it or anything and wondered why no one else could feel that chakra that she could feel at the moment. She carried on looking around the room, everyone was just carrying on like normal, full of laughter and having deep and funny conversations. Everything looked normal... Besides... Come on... Why would someone only want Sakura to feel their chakra anyways? It certainly couldn't be anybodies like Rock Lee's, Rock Lee was strong and everything but this chakra was almost like on a whole different level.

Sakura was about to give up looking around because nothing was abnormal or anything around her, until she was just turning around and noticed a lonely person now sitting on a table in front of her. He wasn't there before... The figure just sat there, gently poking at some ramen in a cup and looking her way. How did that figure get that cup of Ramen? Naruto was still standing there with many people waiting for their food, how'd he/she get it some quickly? She couldn't really see any part of the figure much, wearing a long black gown or throw over and let the hood hide most of his or her face, only a mouth could be seen on the face. The lips suddenly went from a stern style to a sneaky smirk when the figure saw her looking over.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered as she shivered with fright, that smirk... It was so chilling.

"Your love." She felt the figure whisper back, still with a smirk on it's lips.

Sakura shivered again with that reply and then quickly looked around the room and back at him/her again. Everybody was carrying on like normal... Nobody had noticed her or this figure, plus it was like the figures mouth didn't move at all. Was like whispering their conversation back and forth to each other without anybody hearing.

"You've been following me." Sakura commented still in a whispered voice but was showing a sterner face, didn't want to give anybody the satisfaction of scaring her.

"Did you like the presents?" It asked with still a smirk on it's face. "I made them myself, I'm very personal like that. If you want something special done it's always good to do them yourself."

"They were... Very nice." Sakura whispered back, stunned on how opinionated the person was acting.

The lips went into a genuine smile, the figure looked genuinely happy by that comment from Sakura. "Come outside." It asked simply.

"No." Sakura whispered firmly, she didn't want to be alone and in the dark with some strange person that had been stalking her.

The lips went into a annoyance a bit with her response. "Why? Don't you want to see me face to face?"

"Not in the dark and by myself, I'm not." Sakura stated to the figure.

"What's your problem?" It replied, acting like it was no such problem. "Don't you want to see me? I can give you anything and everything you want, Sakura."

"Who are you?" She replied bluntly.

"You'll find out."

"Sakura!!!!!" Naruto's voice bellowed, making Sakura turn her head to the side and looked up to see Naruto standing beside her and looking down at her with concern. "Who were you just questioning?"

Sakura looked straight forward to the table the figure was just sat at and was stunned by seeing no one was there. Just a cup with some Ramen leftover, that a person obviously didn't want to finish.

Naruto followed her gaze, "is something the matter, Sakura?"

"It's just... Someone was just... Sat there." Sakura replied with confusion and motioned towards to the table the figure was sat at.

"There was no one there. Not unless their to fast enough for me seeing them. You changed in a minute."

"Huh?"

"One exact minute I was glancing over and you waved back perfectly fine and the next minute your Ramen was ready and you were starring at the table."

"Only a minute?" Sakura replied stunned. "I thought it was at least 5 minutes."

"Don't be silly Sakura, their very quick at making it here, you know that."

"Yea... But could've swore there was someone there and everything and we were talking."

"You alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked and had a concerned face for his team mate, didn't know what she was talking about.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and realised how silly she was sounding, also he had a mission tomorrow, she couldn't give him all this worry. But she still believed that conversation was real, there was no way she could've imagined it. Especially with the weird things that have been happening recently. "Sure, forget I mentioned it." Sakura smiled back eventually and took her Ramen from Naruto and Naruto sat down at the table. "I'm tired and... Hungry. That's all."

"Ok. I do suggest you go home after and get some rest though, Sakura. You shouldn't let yourself get worn down like this, Ok?" Naruto suggested, being sweet on his few occasions when he shows concern.

"Yep, I'm hitting the hay when I get home. But I suggest the same for you, Naruto, you need your rest for all these missions." Sakura replied.

"Hey! This is going to be the last one! Promise."

"Sure Naruto." Sakura replied sarcastically, she heard that one before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go home." Sakura suggested after staying for an hour and Naruto getting through another 3 bowls.

"Ahhhhh... Alright." Naruto agreed and patted his stomach to indicated he was full.

They walked out of the shop and looked at each other, they lived in separate directions and would have to split. "You want me to walk you home, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No, that'll be alright."

"You sure? I don't want you to get into anymore trouble or anything today." Naruto insisted.

"I'm sure... You need your rest more than I do."

"Alright!" Naruto burst in his usual style. "I better be off. Look after yourself Sakura, especially while I'm gone. I'll be checking in on you when I get back."

"Alright, Naruto. Bye!"

"Bye!" Naruto waved as he ran off in the opposite direction to his house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was calmly making her way home, she appeared calm but was really shaken up on the inside. She couldn't believe the person has finally made direct contact with her, what next? Should she be be in fear of the figure coming back or not?

"Sakura!" Bellowed another familiar voice.

She slowly turned around and hoped the figure wasn't there. She was safe... At least she thought so... "Lee..." Sakura smiled in reply and waited for him to catch up. They really needed to stop meeting in the dark...


	7. Revelation

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love? Or is there someone else that's going to stop it?

**Chapter 7: Revelation **

"Hey, Miss Sakura." Rock Lee welcomed when he reached her.

"Hey, Lee." Sakura replied simply. "Haven't seen you around much..." She observed.

"Hmm..." Lee blushed with the comment.

"You alright?" Sakura questioned with concern to the blush on his face but soon remembered why he'd be blushing at her. She gave him a peck on the cheek last time... She was starting to feel something for Lee but after the stalker things she felt it would be best if she was just by herself for a little while.

"Of course." Lee straightened himself back up and look at her like normal.

"Really? Haven't been avoiding me at all?" Sakura accused, she would've usually seen him more frequent.

Lee blushed again. "Well... I have seen you about and everything but felt a bit... Embarrassed to talk to you. After you know... Last time."

"Oh... Didn't know if you'd like it..." Sakura replied with disappointment in her voice.

"I did!" Lee burst suddenly, not wanting her to think that he didn't like her, far from that. After the out burst he blushed yet again for acting like a fool. "I mean... A young lady, like yourself, shouldn't be walking home alone in the dark. Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." Sakura replied, stunned by the Naruto styled burst but soon regained herself. "I've had a long day so... Would be nice just to have a quiet chat."

"I know."

"You know what?" Sakura replied, totally baffled by what he said.

"I know you've been busy."

"Why? Because I always am." Sakura questioned and laugh slightly, she always was busy. Anyone who really knew her would know that she was often constantly on the go without much rest.

"Well..." Lee had a stern face on.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with concern, she doesn't usually see his stern face on often.

"To be honest Sakura... I have been watching you... To know."

"What!?" Sakura burst in extreme annoyance. "You've been stalking me!?"

"Wow!" Lee put up his hands in his defence. "I wouldn't call it stalking, Sakura."

"Oh really? Then what would you call it!?" Sakura yelled.

"Friendly watch?" Rock Lee chuckled, but didn't understand why Sakura was getting so upset for.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Sakura demanded, showing she wasn't kidding.

"Wow! What's the matter? Your mad at for me not stopping to say hi when you were rushing to class?"

"No! It's the gifts, the following me, appearing in a dark cape thing...etc... Scaring me!" Sakura outlined with yelling.

"Sakura..."

"Yes!" She replied with the same level of yelling.

"I haven't been doing any of those things..." Lee replied quietly, wondering what had started Sakura off on this yelling match.

"... Really?..." Sakura asked, now much quieter. She thought it was Rock Lee, when he said those few things but...

"I know nothing about what your talking about..."

"But the gifts... And the..."

"I don't know what your talking about, Sakura." Rock Lee repeated, with a concerned face on whether his Sakura flower was alright.

"So... You haven't been following me around... And giving me gifts...?" Sakura said slowly, trying to take it in that it isn't Rock Lee.

"Of course I've got you gifts, Sakura." Rock Lee answered.

"Huh?"

"Valentine's day... Remember?" Lee explained. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise that I got you anything but... I have. Your always my valentine, everyday of the year, I've told you I have loved you from the first day we met."

"Oh... Lee... I'm sorry."

"How about we walk you home and you can explain to me what you were going on about?" Rock Lee suggested, he wasn't mad at her.

"Your not mad at me?" Sakura asked. "After... I just yelled at you like that and accused you."

"Of course not!" Rock Lee stated clearly. "How could I ever be mad at my Sakura flower?"

"Thanks, Lee."

"Up for the walk and explaining?"

Sakura smiled, even after yelling at him he was still the perfect gentleman. "Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were almost at Sakura's house and Sakura had just finished telling her story to Rock Lee.

"Well... I can assure it definitely wasn't me." Lee noted.

"I know... But who?" Sakura questioned with worry.

"Hard one." Lee replied with concern. "But don't worry Sakura! I'll be here to protect you!" Lee announced on the second part.

"Thanks Lee but you can't be with me all the time." She reminded him.

"No... But I can be near. I'll hear you calling and I'll come as fast as a flash." Lee explained.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. "I should be alright in my own house and hopefully I won't have more scare tactics for a while. Thanks for being my protector... Lee... Also sorry for the ruin of your surprise gifts."

"No sweat, Sakura." Lee assured.

"You didn't have to... You know."

"Of course I did! Your my Sakura flower! Not receiving gifts and my promises of protection would be an insult!" Lee corrected. "Like I said, I've been in love with you for over 3 and a half years now. Can't let my love go without me not bothering anything."

"Stop it, Lee, your making me blush." Sakura replied, embarrassed and blushing at his stunning comments.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sakura! I run an extra 1000 laps tomorrow for that insult."

"No no, Lee! It's just an expression. I think it's sweet."

"Now your making me blush." Lee commented with blush.

They both carried on walking and very soon reached Sakura's house and stood on the same place that they stood on last time.

"Thanks for walking me home." Sakura thanked with honesty, it was good to have some good company to walk her home. "Thanks for promising to protect me." She added and before she knew it Rock Lee placed his lips on hers. She was stunned a moment but soon returned the kiss. She didn't think she would ever enjoy doing anything with Rock Lee but realised she'd been wrong...

When separated she opened the door and smiled back at him.

"Goodnight, Sakura Flower." Rock Lee announced and very happy with himself, just got a full on kiss with the girl of his dreams.

"Goodnight, Lee." Sakura smiled back, also happy with the turn out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee started to walk home after watching Sakura get inside the house safely, still with the biggest smile on his face.

"I'd wipe that smile off your face if you know what's good you!" Shouted a voice out of the dark. Actually, more like a warning hiss, indicating it didn't like what it's been seeing.

"Show yourself!" Lee called out with a frown on his face, annoyed that someone was trying to ruin the end of his perfect evening.

The dark figure appear out of a side alleyway and stood in front of Rock Lee and crossed it's arms together. "I don't like what you're doing." It hissed with a truly hatred sounding tone of voice. Once again like earlier, not much could be seen except the mouth and at this point it had a nasty crooked sneer of unhappiness.

"You're that figure Sakura was talking about!" Rock Lee gasped when he saw the figure emerge from the darkness.

"What's the matter?" The figure continued to hiss in annoyance. "Thought she was lying? Imagining it?"

Rock Lee gave a stern frown to the comment, didn't like anyone accusing him that he thought the girl he admires the most was lying. "Never." He returned the hiss with annoyance. "Just thought she was exaggerating a little on details and such."

"Whatever. It's got nothing to do with you, it's just between me and her." The figure sneered, making it sound like a big threat.

"She's a member of this village, she has the right to be protected from the likes of you. Sneaky assassin ninjas, all the same." Rock Lee stated still with the big frown.

"Who say's I'm a assassin ninja?" The dark figure questioned, the visible parts of the face showing confusion.

"Don't play innocent." Rock Lee snapped back. "You would show your face and wouldn't be sneaking about the village, being careful not to be seen, if you were supposed to be here or allowed here. Your an enemy ninja, aren't you?"

The dark figure just smirked in return, showing that he thought Rock Lee's allegations were just funny. "I might not be that welcome in this village but I have no interest in it." The voice replied with a touch of arrogance. "I don't care if it stands or falls to the ground in fire, the only one I'm really interested in is Sakura Haruno. I know her better than you and I'm not trying to 'assassinate' her. My reasons and such is none of your concern and I think it better if you would just get lost out of the picture. I didn't like what I just saw."

"And that's none of your concern." Rock Lee replied bluntly with an angry scowl, he didn't like what he was hearing from this dark figure.

"Oh, I think it does. It was you putting your lips on her, not the other way around." The dark figure returned to a hiss and the mouth showed an unhappy expression.

"I knew I'd have problems with you since the first time we met." It added, still with the same expression and hiss.

"We've met?" Rock Lee gasped in amazement, he didn't think that they could've met before, until now... But he still couldn't tell who exactly this person is.

"Yes, I don't want you getting in my way with Sakura. Your just making my job even harder than it should be."

"I will not stay away!" Rock Lee glared with total annoyance. "I will protect her, especially from stalker's like you!"

"Oh, really?" The unhappy face switched yet again to the smirk.

"Yes! Show yourself!" Rock Lee demanded, he didn't like this person for the pure reason that it was bothering Sakura.

"If I show myself you won't be walking out of this area."

"Hmmm..." Rock Lee grunted in amusement, didn't think this person could be any stronger than him. "Go on then show me, who are you?"

Rock Lee was pretty sure it wouldn't be a very strong person and smiled to himself as he wait for reaction.

"Fine, it'll be your funeral." The mouth smirked and the dark figure went and undid the long black robe. It then pulled both hands up and slipped the hood off from it's head and revealed a familiar face to Rock Lee.

"Oh my god! You!" Rock Lee gasped in amazement and felt he almost had to rub his eyes because he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

It smirked and said, "you asked for it. Time for you to get out of the way." With that it started to charge at a stunned Rock Lee and started getting ready to attack...


	8. No Place Safe

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love? Or is there someone else that's going to stop it?

**Chapter 8: No Place Safe**

"I can't believe you did that!" Shrieked a voice from the other end of the phone.

Sakura sighed as she sat herself down on her bed and started to slide into the bed with the phone attached to the ear. She was exhausted, it had been what she considered a very long day and she just wanted it to be over. "You heard me, Ino." She sighed again as she spoke. "Rock Lee walked me home and then... Kissed me, on the lips."

"Uhhhh! And you let him?" Ino replied in disgust, she cared about her friend dearly but thought that was a total wrong choice of guy.

"Yes, I did... After the shock."

"Does that mean you're feelings have grown for him more? I mean, you didn't sound to sure from the last encounter."

Sakura leaned back, almost having to give it deep thought because it was possible she didn't even know herself. "I don't know..." Sakura started, trying to find the correct words. "It felt good kind of... But maybe... Just not right... Don't get me wrong! I like Rock Lee a lot but I'm not sure about it as a 'us' thing."

"Meaning... Maybe just want to be friends?"

"Well... At least for now... I guess..." Sakura replied, still sort of unsure. "I guess what's really made me unsure is with this stalker thing. I feel... Like I don't really want to be with anybody at the moment. Just to take things easy and slow, have some fun and friends and... You know stuff."

"Hn." Ino replied, Sakura could almost hear the nod of understanding over the phone. "It's understandable, Sakura. I mean... There's always times you need to just... Be by yourself and... Just live for a while."

"Right." Sakura replied more boldly and firm, glad to have some of her feelings put into words. "Besides, there's more to life than boys."

"Say's you!" Ino burst, resulting in both girl's bursting into laughter at the comment.

Sakura stopped laughing very quick and grew silent on her end of the phone, getting deep in thought on what had happened to her that day.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned, wondering why she couldn't hear her friend. "You still there, Sakura?"

"Uh, yea." Sakura finally commented.

"What's the matter? You had me scared for a second there."

"It's just... Something happened today..."

"What is it? We had it all planned out in class today... Nothing's changed from that."

"It was after class..." Sakura replied and explained in detail on all the things that had happened after her training for the day.

"..."

"Ino?" Sakura asked. "You got all that?"

"Yes... Just concerned..."

"Concerned?"

"Yes, you're my best friend and this guy seems to be getting closer and closer."

"I know. I'm worried he's going to appear again."

After a fair amount of pause Ino finally came out with some words. "I say stick to the plan we made, got it?"

"Do you think it'll work?"

"Well I don't think he'll appear with me around, seems to like hiding so much. What he was doing is very sweet but... Some parts are just getting creepy. Especially now we can cross off Rock Lee off our suspect list."

"I know..."

"In extension to you hanging with me program I'm inviting you over for a slumber weekend. I'm not risking having you by yourself for the weekend with your parents being away and everything." Ino insisted, not taking no for an answer tone.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura replied gratefully, not wanting to be by herself. Sakura yawned as soon as she finished her sentence.

"You better get some sleep, it's getting late." Ino stated.

"Yea, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sakura hung up the phone and lay back relaxed, she quickly pulled out her diary and wrote a few quick things in it. It helped her get her worries and such out by writing in it. She spent roughly 20 minutes writing and decided to finally call it a night, she didn't even know how she just stayed up as long as she has. Being still a little vain she got up and checked herself in the mirror and put the hairbrush through a couple of times before she was satisfied.

"Wew! It's a little hot in here." Sakura stated, flapping her hands to her face. With that and without thinking she walked over to her bedroom window and opened it for the night.

"Night!" She called to her parents when she placed herself back in bed and was ready to turn off her side light.

"Night, Sakura!" They called in usual toned voices.

Sakura laid back and feel into an uncomfortable but yet deep sleep. She didn't like the recent events but yet felt safe in her house, almost like a barrier and nothing bad could really get in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura..." Came a whispered voice, it seemed to fill the room. "I like watching you sleep, so peaceful."

"Hmm..." Sakura groaned as she went from deep sleep to being half awake and asleep. Her eyes opened slightly and lifted her head a little. Her eyes browsed around the room, still half asleep, and finally fell on a dark figure sitting in her window sill. None could really be seen since she was half sleep and in mostly darkness, mostly just saw a block of a figure and the outline. Totally sitting in the window and arms resting on the bent legs and the back hunch just a little.

"Go back to sleep." The figure insisted, in a firm tone. "You need your beauty sleep, can't have you losing that."

"Ok..." Sakura replied drearily and went back into a deep sleep without any worry or consideration.

The dark figure just smiled to itself and got out of the window and silently walked over to her bedside. Briefly flicked through her diary that she left on the bedside and smiled to itself, seemed to enjoy getting some brief insider of Sakura. The figure put it back down after a little bit and bent over Sakura slightly, catching the slight smell of strawberries from her, making it smile even more. It pulled a stuffed bear out of it's cloak and gently placed it next to her and made sure a little note was still attached underneath the ribbon around it's neck. Then turned to face back to the bedside desk and placed something else there with another letter.

"Goodnight." The figure said simply as it walked back to the window and climbed back on the sill. It turned around a bit to look at her asleep for a minute or two before jumping out and headed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That following morning all was peaceful until Sakura's screams rung into the air...


	9. Doom Loom

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love? Or is there someone else that's going to stop it?

**Chapter 9: Doom Looms**

Sakura screamed in shock from waking up and knew someone had been in there because of things being moved and such. Her face quickly darted around the just getting light room, checking quickly that there was no other person in there with her at that moment.

**Ring Ring**

Rang the doorbell, Sakura blushed to herself realising she most likely woke up the whole street with her screaming. And what did she have as an excuse? She decided not to answer it, she was still to much in shock and wondered whether the figure might even still be hiding in the house. She just sat there in her bed for a few minutes, frozen to the spot and after those few minutes the doorbell stopped ringing and Sakura felt more cooled off from the panic. Sakura quickly picked up her phone gingerly, that she accidentally left on her bed to the side and knew exactly who to call. While doing that she saw a teddy bear that wasn't hers and she shivered to herself when she spotted a note under the ribbon around the neck, knowing it had to be from the figure. She ignored it for now and just pushed it away from her and decided to make a call.

"Uhhhh... Ummm... Hello?" Came a groan from the other end of the phone.

"Ino?"

"Sakura?" Ino groaned again and looking at the clock to see that it was only just a little early for her. "What are you doing, calling me at this time? We were supposed to meet up in class in a few hours, that's the only thing either of us got for today."

"Ino I need you." Sakura replied stiffly.

"Well can't it wait for another hour or something?" Ino groaned, wanting just a bit more bed time.

"He's been here." Sakura replied, in a stunned voice and was even afraid of moving because she didn't want to see what else the figure could've done.

That snapped Ino more awake and immediately knew what Sakura was going on about, especially after having a call from her last night. "How'd you know?"

"My stuff has been moved and it's left some things behind." Sakura explained briefly, still in the stiff voice.

"I'll be right over."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's taking her so long?" Sakura asked in a irritated voice to herself. Still sat still on her bed, not daring to get up or anything and treated it like there was something wrong with the whole house. She had been sat there for roughly an hour and just needed someone there with her immediately, her parents left really early so she was alone in the house.

**Knock Knock!**

Sakura blew a sigh of relief that Ino had finally got there and finally shifted out of her still spot on the bed.

"Hey Ino." Sakura greeted her friend once she opened the door, showing relief in her face.

"Hey Sakura." Ino replied with less enthusiasm and entered Sakura's house.

"What's with the face?" Sakura asked. "I'm the one that's just had her house burst into during the night."

"Sakura... I've got 2 set's of bad news..." Ino replied with a saddened voice. "I don't know which one to say first... I just found them out... That's why I'm late getting over here."

"Ino... What is it?" Sakura now had a worried face, wondering what was bothering her friend.

"No Sakura." Ino started. "Let's start with looking in your room, see what this thing did in it."

"No, tell me!" Sakura insisted. "Please tell me. If it's that serious with you then I need to know and the other thing can wait. That person's not going to have the satisfaction of scaring me."

"You sure?"

"You go first. Then we'll go and have a look in my room." Sakura replied and both girls sat down on lounge chairs.

"I... Don't know how to say this..." Ino stuttered as she sat forward in her chair.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked, also sitting forward in her chair, as if bracing herself for really bad news.

"... It's Rock Lee..."

"Rock Lee?" Sakura gasped and also showed traces of confusion. "I saw him just yesterday, you know that."

"Yes... But something happened to him after he left you to go in your house." Ino replied slowly, trying to think of her words carefully.

Sakura looked really stunned, was lost for words for a moment but then regained them. "What are you getting at, Ino?"

"He's in a coma, Sakura." Ino blurted out quickly, just wanting it out and said.

"What!?" Sakura let out as a loud gasp of shock. "How... Where?!"

"Calm down, Sakura..." Ino tried to ease.

"Answers please, Ino." Sakura insisted giving Ino firm eye contact, needing to know the details.

"... He was found in the middle of last night. Not much is known... Since only Rock Lee is the only one that saw his attacker... He's at the hospital right now... He's in a bad way..."

"We'll have to miss class and go and visit."

"We can't miss class, Sakura." Ino gasped, surprised Sakura mentioned such a thing because Sakura never missed anything she said she was going to do.

"I think we should." Sakura replied, still with shock in her voice. "Besides, I couldn't concentrate anyway... Knowing somethings happened to Lee."

"I guess... We can go and bring flowers. See whether there's anymore news about what happened."

"Yea." Sakura agreed with the suggestion. "I wish Naruto was here. He often makes things feel better and I do think he needs rest from all those missions."

"Hmm..." Ino nodded.

"I hope Lee will be alright..."

"Me too..."

Ino and Sakura sat and shared a rare and uncommon bout of silence, thinking of Rock Lee. Sakura was amazed because she just saw him last night and also felt a pang of guilt that she accused him last night.

"What else did you have to say?" Sakura said, finally breaking the silence when she realised that Ino said she had 2 things to tell her.

"..."

"Ino? It's more bad news isn't it?" Sakura replied and felt like doom was creeping up on her.

"... I'll be leaving for a mission, Monday... No way to get out of it." Ino explained briefly but didn't like that she wasn't going to be there.

It took a minute for Sakura to finally have the words sink into her head, finally realising what was happening on that day. "Valentine's Day! You're not going to be here!?" Sakura burst with worry.

"I'm sorry, Sakura... Tsunade was insistent that we had to go on this mission on that day." Ino explained with the same kind of worried face. "I'm worried, Sakura. I don't want you being alone on that day."

"Looks like... I'm being given... No choice..." Sakura was finding it hard to take all this in, it was all to much.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Ino apologised, feeling the same dread that Sakura was feeling.

Sakura looked up at Ino. "It's not your fault." She replied simply. "It just... It just feels like someone's trying to wipe all my options."

"Maybe you should report this Tsunade, Sakura..." Ino suggested. "She'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to drag anymore people into this."

"Why?"

"I told Rock Lee yesterday and look at what's happened..."

"You think that figure could've done it?"

"Don't know... None of us will know..."

"Anyone else that can be with you? Especially for Monday."

"No..." Sakura replied sadly. "Options have run out... It's like everybody associated with me is getting pushed out of the way."

"Coincidence?" Ino tried to suggest.

"I hope so." Sakura replied, still with a worried face.

"You're still coming over tonight and staying with me till Sunday evening, I'm at least going to keep you company till then." Ino said, trying to brighten the mood up in the room.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled, glad to have her as a friend. But soon felt doom because badness just seemed to be following her.

"Let's go up to your room." Ino suggested and got up to go upstairs. "Try and sort this out."

Sakura nodded and got up to follow Ino to her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't you notice this earlier?" Ino asked as soon as she stood in the doorway to Sakura's bedroom.

"Notice what?" Sakura replied as she started to come up behind her.

"Those flower petals on the floor."

Sakura glared at her bedroom floor and let out a little gasp to herself. "No... I was so relieved you'd reached here I didn't feel anything."

"Shock will do that to you." Ino reasoned and gave her friend a worried look. "Looks like Sakura flower petals, can pretty much be sure it's the same person at least..."

"But how'd this person get in here." Sakura questioned.

"I'm guessing that's the doorway." Ino answered and pointed to the open window.

"Oh! My! God!" Sakura shouted. "How could I be so stupid?! I basically just let that figure get in here without problems."

Ino touched her friends shoulder and tried to give her a reassuring face. "It's alright, anyone could've made that mistake." After saying that she wandered over to the side table by the bed, noticed something sticking out over there. Sakura just groaned, couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"Oh my god!" Ino screamed when she saw one thing on Sakura side table.

"What is it?" Sakura asked and rushed over to where Ino was. "Oh my god!" She repeated when she saw what Ino was looking at. "It's Rock Lee... Beaten up!"

"It's just a guess but I think we know the person responsible for Rock Lee's accident..."


	10. Trustable Gifts?

**My Sakura Flower**

This is my first Naruto fanfiction, the show has only just come about in my country on TV. This one's about Sakura and Rock Lee. As everybody knows Rock Lee has the most massive love for Sakura but she doesn't barely notice. This takes place after the 2 year and a half gap in the series, Sasuke of course no longer in the village. Valentine's Day is coming up, can Rock Lee finally get Sakura's attention... even love? Or is there someone else that's going to stop it?

**Chapter 10: Trustable Gifts? **

Both girl's looked down in a stunned shock, Ino had dropped the photo's that they'd just discovered. "Why do you think this person could've done this?" Ino asked finally after they'd just been staring at the photo's for a few minutes.

"..." Sakura felt her mind go into overdrive, trying to think what might of caused this figure to attack Rock Lee. "... Oh!" She exclaimed when a obvious thought finally cropped into her mind. "That kiss with Rock Lee! It happened just before he must've gotten hurt from that figure!"

"That's it!" Ino also exclaimed and nodded in agreement to Sakura's thought.

"Yea... I guess this figure is possessive..."

"Or just doesn't like seeing his 'Valentine' date kissing another guy." Ino reasoned, actually making quite a lot of sense, no guy likes to see 'his girl' with another guy.

"Yea... Guess that makes sense... Ahhh! How could I be so stupid?" Sakura burst in frustration. "With all this going on I shouldn't have gotten Lee involved in my troubles!"

Ino patted Sakura's back, trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault, Sakura. You didn't exactly attract this freak on purpose. I think the gift's and notes were sweet but this is all getting out of hand."

"I know... Just don't know what to do... I wonder... How long he's been watching over me like this?" Sakura questioned, putting a shiver down her spine.

"Well... Hm... One of the presents, it was a kunai, right?"

"Yea, the figure made it by hand for me."

"Well... That message with that gift said he'd been watching you on a recent mission and saw that you broke one of your old ones. Maybe he's a shinobi that was in the area at the time and was passing at that point and saw you." Ino explained her theory.

Sakura nodded, "big possibility. But... When I spoke to the figure last night... I just had a strange feeling... It's not the first time I've met him. Plus he has to be a shinobi and a very fast one at that to do the things that he's been doing. I'm usually a light sleeper... But I didn't detect him at all..."

"Hmm... Hard to say what to do with someone like that..." Ino nodded and stated. "I think... Maybe we should tell Tsunade... She could protect you and try to track this guy down."

"We can't." Sakura replied simply.

"And why not?" Ino questioned with massive confusion on her face.

"She'll most likely dismiss it as a domestic thing and tell me to sort out my private life." Sakura explained her thoughts. "Plus... I don't want to involve anymore people. All the people that find out or care about me are either getting drafted off somewhere on missions or they just get hurt."

"I still think you should consider it..." Ino insisted.

"I'll see. But there's more than those photos and the flower petals on the floor."

"Really? Come on then let's see what else our little friend has left."

Sakura turned and walked a step or two to her bed and picked up the teddy bear that she'd discovered earlier. "This was another thing that I found next to me when I woke up."

Ino was still looking at the bedside table and replied, "the photo's aren't the only things he's left here either."

Sakura felt her skin turn white with shock, didn't want to think that he'd left even more stuff for her. She walked back to the spot she was standing in a few seconds earlier, still carrying the teddy bear. "What else?" She finally asked.

"Well for starters looks like the guy's been flicking through your diary because he'd left a message in there." Ino answered simply.

Sakura leaned over and started to read the message out loud.

_"Dear Sakura,_

_Before you think of anything I didn't really read your diary, just a little glance over the past couple of days, wanted to know what you were thinking. Well... Since we're going to be together very soon I felt that... My 'Valentine' should know a few things about me._

_ Yes, of course I'm a guy. Wouldn't expect me to be anything else, would you?_

_ We have met before... Most likely know each other more than what you thought but... Sadly we haven't seen each other in ages. I'll say my story of seeing you again when we meet._

_ Have you liked the gift's I've sent you, honestly? I was glad when you said you did earlier tonight, it's nice to be appreciated for once._

_ Sadly I'm not much of a talker... So I'm not going to really say much else. You'll understand why when you see me._

_ As for the photos... All I can say is... I did it for you. That Rock Lee made me so mad! Pushing himself on you like that! Usually I'm not a guy to get jealous or show much emotion but... I could tell you didn't want it, he needed to be put in his place._

_It won't be nowhere near the last you've heard of me._

_P.s. You looked great tonight, just wished you'd have come outside with me rather than having Ramen with a loser."_

"Possessive or what!?" Ino stated with shock.

"You're telling me." Sakura frowned. "It's not romantic at all to beat someone up over me."

"Least you know he's dedicated." Ino joked slightly.

Sakura just glared at her. "It's not a joke, Ino. I've got a crazy guy on my tail."

"He does sound like someone I've met before... Can't put my finger on it because we meet so many people."

"Me too." Sakura agreed and they stood for a few moments in silence, trying to take all of that in.

"Oh! Pretty!" Ino exclaimed, breaking the silence and making Sakura jump.

Sakura followed the gaze of Ino to find a rather unique looking flower on the bedside table. "Yea..." Sakura agreed. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I've only seen it once before in... A book. Really rare... Can't remember anything about it though..."

Sakura picked up a note that was next to it. _"Saw this beautiful rare flower on my travels and thought of you but of course not as stunning as you."_ Sakura slowly moved herself towards it, almost to touch the delicate petals.

"Stop!" Ino said abruptly.

"Why, Ino?" Sakura questioned. "It's stunning, just wanted to touch the petals."

"We have no idea what some rare flowers can do. Could even be poisonous or have some powers in it. The shinobi might have even set some kind of jutsu on it, making you do something." Ino explained, she knew all to well what some flowers could possess. "Let's see that teddy bear. He sure was busy last night, huh?"

"Sure." Sakura replied and handed it over to Ino. "... I'm flattered in some ways... But doing things like beating Rock Lee up isn't cool."

"We live in a shinobi world, Sakura. Almost comes natural here..." Ino explained softly as she looked around the teddy bear that she was holding in her hands. "Oh..." Ino gasped softly as she found a note tucked under the teddy bears ribbon. She gently tugged it off and opened it to read.

"Well?" Sakura asked bluntly after waiting a while for Ino's reply. "What does it say?"

"It doesn't say anything..."

"Huh?" Sakura replied with a totally baffled look on her face. She thought that it would be just like the other notes. "Then what's on it?"

"... A map..." Ino answered in a stunned voice.

Sakura picked it off Ino and held it closely to her face, at first she was confused because of it just having a map but then her questions were answered when she read a little bit of writing on the back of the note. "Not just that... It seems to be like some kind of treasure hunt..."

"Treasure hunt? What for more gifts?" Ino questioned, not understanding the point of that. "This guy is really trying for your affections Sakura..."

"And getting weirder..." Sakura added. "Maybe even leading to him..."

"Don't do it Sakura." Ino warned firmly. "We can't risk it. God knows who this guy is, he might even be an enemy of the village! Forget this! Pack some stuff, you're coming to mine for the weekend and let's visit Rock Lee."

"..." Sakura didn't bother to reply and stepped over a fair few Sakura flowers and started packing some clothes...


End file.
